pathfinderfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghul
|source = Dark Markets, A Guide to Katapesh |page = 56-57 }} Sometimes a Janni dies in a state of disfavor with Fate; as a parting curse from its race's age-old enemy Ahriman (lord of the divs), such an ill-favored genie may come back from the dead as a ghul, a ghoul version of genie-kind. Appearance Ghuls appear somewhat like the Janni they where in life except their body looks emaciated with their skin draw tightly over cord-like muscles. The most obvious differences between a janni and a ghul are the inhuman donkey hooves ghul have, which shame them greatly; most ghuls take great pains to hide their hooves. A noticeable stench of the death and the grave lingers around a ghul and is hard to disguise. Ghul have a unique ability which allows them to change their form to that of a hyena which they often use when they wish to stealthily stalk human prey, additional the stench of the grave surrounding a scavenging hyena is far less suspicious. Habitat & Ecology Ghuls tend to haunt the abandoned graveyards and desolate necropolis of the desert often the same deserts where their former Janni tribes roam. Ghuls do not like the sunlight, though they are not harmed by it they prefer darkness, always lairing out of the light though they sometimes venture out to hunt in the day time. Ghuls are sometimes solitary creatures but just as often hunt is small packs, sometimes these packs are lead by more powerful greater ghuls and there have been reports of ghuls leading packs of regular ghouls. Ghuls are very similar to ghouls in their choice of food, while ghouls prefer flesh ghuls like the taste of fresh blood with the blood of the innocent being particularly tasty. Greater Ghuls While most ghuls come from the janni some are created from a more potent types of genie. These ghuls, referred to as greater ghuls, are more powerful than their janni based cousins. Greater ghuls are even more hateful than normal ghuls, robbed of their elemental nature they take their undead rage out on the living. The type of genie the greater ghul was created from effects the greater ghuls powers. Djinni ghuls can transform themselves into whirlwinds of bone fragments and desert air. Efreet ghuls can raise their body temperature to hotter than molten iron scorching those around them. Marid ghuls can batter their opponents with jets of water. Shaitan ghuls can warp the metal weapons and armour of their opponents. Some greater ghuls are rumoured to have the power to change into human form often appearing as angelic children or beautiful women. All greater ghuls have the ability to turn invisible often using this to follow select victims until they are alone when the ghul strikes. The largest grouping of ghuls on Golarion is said to reside in the depths of the Darklands in the ghoulish city of Nemret Noktoria. There the animal headed ghul lords serve their master Khortash Kain and celebrate their dark lord Him Who Gnaws. References Category:Undead Category:Neutral evil creatures